Look After Me
by Books And Katie
Summary: Dear Hazel, Promise to look after Tobias for me and I'll look after Augustus for you. Deal? Love Tris. (Please R&R and I write very short chapters so sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I promise to never give up this story because I kinda gave up my other one. There may also be a lot of POV changing so yea**

**_Hazels POV_**

_Dear Hazel,_

_Please look after Tobias and I'll promise to look after Augustus._

_Love Tris._

I gasp and crumple the fragile piece of paper that this randomer named Tris sent me probably down from heaven and how did she know Augustus? Just thinking of his name makes me burst into tears and my mom immediately runs up to my bedroom and cries," Honey what's wrong?"

"I-i-i miss him mom I really do" I managed wail out between sniffles and sobs.

"Darling, he's happy where he is so live for him and be happy for him too. Okay?"

"Okay."

When my mom leaves, I switch on my laptop and google Tobias and comes up with Chicago. Hmm Tobias Eaton I suppose.

_Tris? Am I looking for Tobias Eaton? How's Augustus? I don't know if I can communicate with you so I'm just gonna write it down and hope that you will see it. Who are you? And that letter you sent me, yes, I will look after Tobias if you look after Augustus. Why can't he send me anything? Please give me some hints about him and this Tobias guy. Please._

I put down my pen and sigh while checking my phone. I gaze longingly at Augustus' contact and whisper," I miss you so much. Okay?"

For a second I thought I hear him say okay but that,was probably just me going crazy again. Sometimes I just want to let go and just be with him but from "Tris" I won't.

After a very much loved sleep, I walk to my desk and see another note, written exactly like Tris' big curly handwriting and the T she puts at the end. I immediately start reading and gasp at what I see.

**A/N short? Yes I know and I'm sowwy. You can decide the plot I really don't mind so please R&R follow or fav. Another promise to make: I promise that my chapters will be at least 500 words above from now on. _K**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Didnt update because I was on a camp...AND NOW IN A WEEK I HAVE TO GO TO ANOTHER ONE**

***FACEPALMS***

**oh well. Sorry for the 'long' wait. chp2 :D**

Hazel's POV

_Hazel,_

_Yes it is Tobais Eaton. Augustus is fine okay? He can't send you anything because he had committed a HC so his ability to send letters has been taken off for a year. Hints? Chicago is a nono as after I died, I know that hes moved to some place in England. If you want I can send you there. (yes i have the power to do so hun) and please don't die as the deal is on. We can communcate with each other with me writing on a blank piece of paper on you table and you writing on a pink post-it note._

_-T_

After reading that, I can't help but let out a sigh which was an annoyed sigh. I literally give up on life sometimes. England... Hopping of my bed, I scurry to my desk and open my laptop and type, **England Tobias** and it comes up with a pretty hot (THATS AN UNDERSTATEMENT) man walking down a red carpet to a premier for the newly released film Divergent. Judging from his looks, he probably has a lot of fans so I go on instagram and search #TobiasEaton and comes up with a lot of uh... s- photos of him. After scrolling through a few, I note down that he was last seen in London but is apparently going down to someplace called Birmingham to do a 'meet and greet' with his fans. He seems like a pretty nice guy for now.

When i lean to my side over piles of papers, I grab my pink post-it note and realising that I only have 5-10 pieces left, I made a mental note to buy some more verysoon. Ripping on off I wrote.

_Tris,_

_I know he's going down to Birmingham in a few days to do a meet and greet so I think I should catch him there. What do I say to him? I feel like such a stalker! Please look after Gus. I miss him very much so if you tell him that I love him very much, I would appreciate it :) Get me my plane ticket for tomorow and can you do some magic and somehow make my mom and dad agree with me? Thxs._

_-Hazel_

I now just have to pack and wait for a new reply. I subtly drag my suitcase from under my bed and stuff a couple of clothes that are long selved ( I heard the weather over there is pretty nasty) and jeans and of course, MY NEW VANS! I love them so much! They are just a plain blue but the blue is mixed with a hint of green making the color to go so soft and pretty and yeah! Closing my suitcase, which is no other color but blue, I hide it under my bed and just on cue, both of my parents come in holding 3 tickets. but to go where?

* * *

**A/N I MADE IT TO OVER 500 WORDS YIPPY! Okay so I'm gonna tell you about my updating schedule and hopefully (fingers crossed) I will some how manage to stick to it. I will update on either Saturdays or Sundays, if I dont make it, imma write a slightly longer chapter than usual to say sorry.**

**AND Oh My Peanut Butter Sandwich! I had only posted the first chapter but 3 reviews, 5 Favs and 9 FOLLOWERS?! like what can I ever do to repay you?! Okay enough for my rant.. see you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon**


End file.
